avengers watch endgame
by Roblox is the best
Summary: the avengers are summoned to watch endgame
1. Chapter 1

**I Know what you are thinking how can i do this when endgame hasn't come out yet well I will tell you how when it does come out I will continue with the story**

the avengers were hanging out at the tower when a flash of light happened when they came to they were in a room with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. where are we Tony asked they then a voice said **Hello avengers I am here to show you your future**. Really Tony said **yes the voice replied so here it is**


	2. Chapter 2

Note from this point on it spoilers you have been warned

**The screen first panels up to an arrow being nocked into a bow.** It's probably Clint Tony said **The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring her daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting one.**] Who is that Tony asked. **CLINT: Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?** No seriously who is it Tony asked My daughter Clint replied and let's talk about this later. Fine said Tony and we will talk about it **LILA: Mhm. CLINT: Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. [Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance.]** is that An ankle monitor guess Tony said I guess I am on house arrest and teaching her how to shoot Clint said.** CLINT: Put your foot this way. Here. Can you see? LILA: : You sure? LILA: Mhm.[Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye.] CLINT: How about now? This is weird said Tony [Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field.**] Who are those people Steve asked. The rest of my family said Clint **CLINT: Alright. Ready your fingers. COOPER: Nice. LAURA: Nice throw, kiddo. COOPER: You go.** This is cute said Natasha. What the black widow thinks it cute Said Tony.** LAURA: Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both? [Camera switches to Lila who then proceeds to look at Clint.] Lila: Who wants mayo on a hot dog? CLINT: Probably your brothers.** Wait I'm going to have another son said Clint **(remember this is right after the battle of New York like 2 day afters**.) **[Clint looks at his wife, Laura] CLINT: Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama.** WHAT said Tony** [Camera switches to Laura facing Nathaniel] LAURA: Mayo or mustard? NATHANIEL: How about ketchup? LAURA: Ketchup? [Camera switches back to Clint and his daughter] CLINT: Mind your elbow. [Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the middle.] CLINT: Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.. LAURA: Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on! CLINT: Alright, we're coming; we're hungry. [Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there] CLINT: Lila, let's go. [Clint starts to look around] CLINT: Lila?** Where did she Go Clint asked **[Clint starts to move and look around] CLINT: Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura? [Lightning crackles]s** What happened said Clint.

**Like it so far?**


	3. update

Hey listen up I have recied a lot of complats but I will get better so stop complaining


	4. Chapter 4

alright Listen up I am going to put the names of the charecters who are watching in italics

[**Opening sequence begins with Dear Mr Fantasy playing]** Huh I like that theme said _Tony_

**[Scene switches to Nebula and Tony on the ship playing paper football]** oh look it's me and some alien playing table football said _Tony_

**NEBULA: Wrra! [Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony]** that is funny said _Clint_

**TONY: You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]**

**TONY: Oh yeah, that was close. [Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony]** so are you teaching whatever that is table football _Bruce_ asked apparently _Tony_ said

**TONY: That's a goal. You're now one a piece.**

**NEBULA: I would like to try again. [Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]**

**TONY: We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun.**

**[Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula]**

**TONY: That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. [Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony]**

**TONY: And... you've won. Congratulations. [Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand]** wow Iron man being polite said _Natasha_ hey said _Tony_

**TONY: Fair game. Good sport. [Nebula shakes Tony's hand]**

**TONY: Have fun?**

**NEBULA: It was fun.**

**[Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomy Benatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.] this is weird said Tony watching my future self**

**TONY: This thing on? [The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak and malnutrition.]**

**TONY: Hey, Miss Potts... Pep.** So you are sending a message to Pepper said _Steve_

T**ONY: If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so.** What happened said _Tony_ Looking like he was about to start to panic

**TONY: Today is day 21, uh 22. [Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive.]**

**TONY: You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. [Cut to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.]**

**TONY: You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. [A shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.]**

**TONY: But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you.**

**[With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies hime there. She walks away dejected.]**

**[Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter, until he's forced to open his eyes. What is that light said Tony looking confused The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAPTAIN MARVEL**. Who is that _Thor_ asked. Her name is Carol Danvers replied _Fury secretly smiling._

so did you like it.


	5. Update 2

Story up for adoption


	6. person who is adopting

I know I said it was up for adoption and the person who is adopting it is GamoraQuill


End file.
